Favorite Food
by starflight34
Summary: A short one-shot about the food on the Isle. Ben asked Mal what her favorite food was on the Isle and his answer is far from the one he was looking for.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or any of the characters**

Mal was drawing outside in the courtyard. She was drawing the beautiful roses that go across the scenery. Ben found her and sat down next to her, "Mal, what was your favorite food on the Island? I want to know for our next date." She glanced at Ben, and then began drawing again. "Mal?" "Threwnofodonheise." "What?" "There was no food on the isle, no good food anyway." "What do you mean?" Ben asked concerned. Mal shut her note book. "There was no food on the Isle of the _Leftovers_." Mal snapped. "All of it was stale or moldy." "The best drink in the morning was Black-like-your-soul-coffee which is just mud with extra toads." "Mal, I didn't know." Mal sighed, "Its okay, but my favorite food on the isle was stale pudding so…" "So we are going to have _not_ stale pudding on our next date." Ben concluded. Mal nodded and went back to drawing.

 ** _Later that day_**

In the boy's dorm room Carlos and Jay were playing video games. "Ha! I win again!" exclaimed Carlos. "I let you." Argued Jay, "Nope I won fair-and-square." Knock Knock Knock. Jay being the closest to the door answered it. Ben stood there looking worried. "Sup'" asked Jay. Carlos put down the controllers and went to see what was going on. "Mal said there wasn't any good food on the island _." No point in wasting time_ thought Ben. "What Mal said is true but don't worry about it we've dealt with worse sit down you can help us on our Remedial Goodness homework." Carlos said. Ben sighed and sat down on Jay's bed.

 ** _One Hour Later_**

"Yes! We finally finished the goodness homework" exclaimed Jay. "See you guys later I'm going to go get something to eat." Ben said. "No problem dude" Jay said as Carlos tugged something under the bed. "Mal put preservation spells on these." Carlos said putting a bag of food on the bed. "Yup and I'm pretty sure it was my best spell ever." Said Mal who was now sitting on Carlos' bed where the food was. "Mal who did you get here?" questioned a very surprised Ben. "Well on the Isle lock-picking is one of the first things you're taught." Mal answered sinking her teeth into a chicken leg. And as Ben watched as Mal, Carlos, and Jay ate under-the-bed-food he thought maybe he'd have to invite them to the royal food banquet and they could really have the best food ever.

 **Hope you liked it, bye**


	2. Starving

**So, to be clear this is a one-shot so don't expect any more updates to this. Except for the fact that I had to get this in.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants**

It was sunny outside when the core four were having lunch with Ben, Chad Charming had come up and well, things went downhill. "Sup' everyone." Chad said. "Let's see, ooh chili fries, my favorite." He stated as he started reaching toward Jay's fries. "I'm starving." Mal jumped up, her eyes glowing green. Evie winced knowing he wouldn't be handsome if he kept talking. Carlos went deep into thought and Jay, like Mal was angrier than Maleficent at a birthday party. "You're _starving_?" asked Jay. "Um yeah dude, you have a problem?" "The problem is you" Jay gritted through his teeth, Mal said something in dragon tongue saw only they would understand, translating into something none of them would dare say. " _You are not STARVING"_ stated Jay. "What do you know about starving" Mal asked quite sickingly sweet. "Because _starving_ is when you are afraid you won't see the next sunrise, _starving_ is when it hurts to even eat, but _you_ don't know anything about that do you not." It had started off at a normal voice level, but at the end she was screaming.

Carlos asked Mal to check out an invention of his, just to make sure no one got punched in the face. Evie went to her room, violence was never her thing. And Jay was still arguing with Chad because no Auradonian had EVER experienced starvation like them.

Jay: not enough gold or things to stock the store, equals no food for a week.

Mal: not being evil enough, locked in the cupboard with little to no food or water for a month.

Evie: no prince wants a fat princess to marry, constant diets which meant little to no food a day.

Carlos: chores not done right or fast, finish them all, if you're lucky you might get some bread crumbs

No, Auradon doesn't know what it feels like to starve.

 **This will** ** _Not_** **be updated or continued, I hope you enjoyed.** **J**


End file.
